Water Lilly
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: The story of Annie and Finnik, as told by Annie. This tale of friendship and romance takes readers through the lives of Annie Cresta and Finnik Odair, from the day they meet to the present.
1. Introductions

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new fan fiction, water lilly, which is the story of Finnik and Annie, told in Annie's point of view. WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS! Well, please enjoy! Oh yea and at the beginning each chapter is going to be named after a grade level. **

Water Lilly

By: Annabeth Charlotte Odair

To start off let's get one thing straight. Finnick Odair is dead. He died fighting to free the people of his country. He fought for what was right. He fought for me and for his child, that he did not even know was in my womb. I am proud of him, yet there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him. Every night, I look at the other side of my bed. I see the pillow without a head resting on it, a blanket with no hand clutching it, an empty space meant for another. I wish that he was right there next to me and the thought sinks in again that he is not on vacation. He is not in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. He's not going to walk through the bedroom door and come back into bed. He will never lie in that empty space again; he is dead. That's when the tears stream out of my eyes and I cry myself to sleep. This is the natural order of things and it always will be, because I will never love another man. I will cry in agony every day, every night, for the rest of my life. But let's start from the beginning.

* * *

When I first saw Finnick, we were in the first grade. I was a bit of a loner. Nobody really liked me that much. I don't know what it was. Maybe they didn't like my long red hair or my face full of freckles. I guess you could say I was a little bit awkward.

I stood in the school hallway on my first day, holding a small lunch bag that was decorated with a painting of a water lilly. I tried to make friends, I really did. As kids pass by in the hall, I give a slight wave and try to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm...; Hi I'm… Hi my name is…" No one stops to say hello, or listen to my name. I eventually give up, until I see him.

He looked like a nice enough kid, and he had freckles, like me. His hair had a little bit of red in it. I thought that we could be friends. I would say that I had a crush on him, but I was only in the first grade. I don't think I even knew what a crush was. Another thing I noticed about him was that he seemed to make friends easily. There were a lot of kids hanging around him. Maybe he could help me make friends and be more popular. I decided that I would go up to him and ask him his name.

I begin to walk over to him, but I don't see the puddle of water on the floor. I slip and go flying until I land with a thud; right in front of the boy's feet. My lunchbox had landed right next to him. He takes my hand and helps me up. Then, he picks up my lunchbox and hands it to me.

"I think you dropped this." I couldn't do anything, but smile. Ok, maybe I did have a little crush on him.

"That's a pretty design on your lunchbox. The water lily is my favorite flower."

"Mine too." I reply with a chuckle.

"I'm Finnik by the way." he says. "Finnik Odair. What's your name?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Cresta."

"You should go by Annie. It suits you." Then, he waved goodbye and walked away. I had no idea that I had just met my best friend.

* * *

That afternoon after school, I took a walk down to the beach with my older sister, Abigail, who was five years older than me. I was sitting at the edge of the ocean, letting the little fish tickle my feet. The waves come crashing up to my knees. Abigail is nearby, collecting buckets of water to bring back to my mother. Then, I see Finnik running up to me with an older woman. She must have been his mother.

"Hi Annie!" he says.

"Hi!" I reply back.

"Do you know how to skip stones?" he asks. He picks up a stone and throws it into the water. I watch as it goes hopping across the waves.

"Well, I've never tried, but it looks fun!" I say. I pick up a stone and throw it into the water, expecting it to zoom across like Finnik's did, but instead it just sinks to the bottom. Finnik chuckles a little bit, but I'm frowning.

"Here let me show you how." he says. He reaches down and picks up a small, flat stone and puts it in my hands.

"For starters" he says. "You've gotta start with a nice flat stone like this one." I go to chuck it into the water, but he takes my hand to stop me.

"No." he says. "You've got to flick it in with your wrist. It's all in the wrist." Then he moves my wrist and I let go of the stone. It went skipping across the water perfectly.

"Good. Now try it on your own." I pick up another flat little stone and put it in my hand. Then, just the way Finnik had showed me, I flick my wrist and watched the stone go gliding across the sea. We both smile.

"You did it!" he says.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I ask.

"My dad." he says. "He taught it to me when I was younger. Did your dad teach you anything?" I frown.

" My dad died in a fishing accident before I was born." Finnik looks at me with compassion.

"I'm sorry" he says. "My dad died last year."

"I'm sorry" I reply. "My dad never got the chance to teach me anything, but my mom taught me how to make crafts from nature." I point to the seashell necklace that I'm wearing.

"I weaved the band for this out of seaweed, and strung the seashells on."

"Cool" he says. A dove flies over our heads.

"Doves are so beautiful." I say. "They're my favorite birds."

"Mine too." Finnik says. Suddenly, Abigail is calling me over.

"I have to go home for dinner I say."

"Me too. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Ya see ya." I go to sleep that night with a smile on my face, because I have found a best friend that I can relate to.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought in a review. If you liked this one and/ or are a fan of either the kingdom keepers series or the lying game BOOK SERIES then you'll like my other fan fictions. I am a Disney freak, so I leave you with this **

**"Now it's time to say goodbye, to all our company. M-I-C. K-E-Y. M-O-U-S-EEEEEEEEE(see ya real soon)"**

**Tee hee. Bye guys!**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**


	2. For good luck

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. This chapter really does nothing more then show how the friendship of Finnick and Annie has grown. Not much more to say, oh yeah. The chapters actually AREN'T going to be named after grade levels. That's it. Enjoy!**

Finnick and I become fast friends. We usually go to each other's houses after school and sometimes we eat dinner together. By the time we enter the second grade we are officially best friends and there isn't a soul who doesn't know it. There probably hasn't been a single day since the day we met that we haven't spent at least part of together. Every day we sit next to each other in class, eat lunch together and walk home together. Finnick has become so close that he is like a brother to me. I never thought that I'd fall in love with him. I always knew that I loved him, in a brotherly way like you love family, but that's all I ever thought he would be; a brother.

It was the day of the reaping. Finnik and I are not eligible yet, but it is my sister's first year. Her name should only be in there once. She took tessarae though, so her name is in the drawing 4 times. I am so scared that she will get picked. We arrive at the justice building in the town square. Agetha Leonard stands there in her usual spot. She is, as always, as stiff as a board and looking prissy as ever.

Abigail goes and stands with the twelve year old girls. Before she leaves, I hug her tightly. My mother strokes her hair and tells her that everything is going to be alright. Abigail gives us one last nervous glance and walks away. Finnik has a sister who is Abigail's age. When I find him in the crowd, I walk over and we hold each other's hands tightly.

I feel Finnick place something in my hand. I look down. It's a small smooth stone. I give him a curious look.

"I skipped this this morning and it came back." he says. "That's good luck. I thought you might want to have it because of your sister." I smile at him.

"Thanks." I say. I pull out a necklace that I made last night out from my pocket.

"Here" I say placing the necklace in his hands. "This is for you. I found a sand dollar on the beach last night, so I made this for you. Since your sister's in the reaping too, I figured you might want the luck." Finnick's eyes light up. He puts the necklace on.

"Thanks" he says. We hold each other's hands again and watch as Agetha begins the ceremony. She drones on and on about the dark days, and the history of the hunger games. Finally, it is time for the tribute selection.

Agetha's hand gingerly reaches into the girl's bowl and selects a piece of paper.

"Kira Longwood" Finnik and I smile at each other. For now, our sisters are safe. I look at Abigail, expecting her to smile back at me, but instead I see her crying on her knees.

_Why is she crying? _I wonder. Then, I look at the girl walking slowly up to the stage, and I suddenly recognize the name. Kira Longwood is my sister's best friend.

* * *

I stand in shock, wanting to run up to my sister and hug her, scared that my sister would volunteer for Kira. Finnick looks at me, confused. I turn to him.

"She-she's my si-sister's be-best friend." I stutter. Finnick gaspes and squeezes my hand harder. I soon find a tear running down my cheek, because I know Kira slightly well. Naturally, as Abigail's best friend, she's been over our house a few times for dinner. She's always been so kind to me.

I look over at Abigail again and see her hugging Finnick's sister, Emily, who is also crying. I had almost forgotten that after Finnick and I became friends, so did Abigail and Emily. The two of them and Kira were like a best friend trio. I could not believe what had just happened.

Agetha asks for volunteers, but there is nothing but a stunned silence. Next she reaches into the boy's pot. What happens next shocks and scars everyone.

Upon the reading of the male tribute's name, Kira falls to her knees and sobs. She can't bare the pain. I ,along with everyone in the square understands why. When Agetha selects the male tribute, she unfolds the paper and reads the name

"Thomas Longwood"

* * *

In all my seven years, I've never seen a brother and sister both get picked at the reaping. Well, at least for as long as I can remember. Even Agatha is shocked, but just like all the others in the capitol, she's completely naïve. She thinks we enjoy being selected for the Hunger Games, she thinks that it's an honor to us.

"Oh my!" she says. "What an honor to the Longwood family! Two children in one Hunger Games!" Then, without another word, Kira and Thomas are lead off the stage, into the justice building.

I wait with Finnick and our mothers outside of the justice building as our sisters say goodbye to Kira.

A few minutes later, Abigail and Emily come out, hugging each other and crying. They begin to walk to our street together. Finnik takes my hand, and we follow them.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought in a I know it's really sad. Well, that's it. goodbye for now. ****  
**

**Bye guys! **

** -Kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Ask me in a private message and I'll answer them honestly and truthfully. Bye!**


	3. Accidents happen

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

When we were in fifth grade, Finnick and I were inseparable. We would do anything for each other at any time. Every day after school, we would play together. Sometimes I would go to his house, sometimes he would come to mine. Some days though, we went to the beach.

One day, we were out by the water skipping stones. I pick up a stone and flick it with my wrist. It goes jumping across the waves. Then, Finnick does the same. We are happy and content here, just the two of us enjoying nature together.

We don't just skip stones though. Sometimes we lie in the sand and talk. Sometimes we search for seashells that I use to make my accessories. I make money for my family by selling them to the girls at school and in the village. Sometimes, we play in the water. After he skips his stone, Finnick steps into the water more.

"Race you to the rock" he says, pointing to a boulder that sits a few feet away. Finnick and I like to sit on the boulder, and whenever we do, we race there. It's not far away, so we run, not swim.

"You're on." I say. "Be prepared to lose." I joke. Finnick usually beats me to the rock, but on occasion I do claim a victory. Finnick and I stand together and he counts down.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

The two of us race off, and Finnick catches an early lead. I start to run faster, but don't notice a rock underneath the water. I trip and fall. Finnick stops and comes running over.

"Are you okay?" he says.

"Ya, I'm fine. It hurts a little bit, but you know me. I have a high tolerance for pain."

It's true. I trip all the time, but the pain only lasts a few minutes and doesn't bother me.

Finnick reaches out his hand to help me up. I take it, and pull him down into the water. We laugh, and he splashes me. I splash him back and before we know it, we're caught in a splashing war. These are the moments that I live for, the moments like these, when I can just enjoy time with my best friend.

"We should get home." Finnick says. "The sun is starting to set. Our mothers will start to worry." I nod in agreement, and start to get myself up.

When, I stand, I find myself in excruciating pain, and I instantly fall back down again. Finnick is already standing up. He gives me a concerned look. I try again, only to find the same result. I find myself crying, the pain is unbearable.

"Are you okay?" Finnick asks me. I shake my head.

"I can't stand without being in unbearable pain. I think my leg is broken." I start to cry more. "How will I get home? I can't walk!"

Without hesitation, Finnick reaches into the water and picks me up. I look at him.

"What are you doing?" I say.

"Carrying you home."

"You don't have to Finn"

"I know, but I want to. You would do the same for me. Now, just relax." I lay my head on Finnick's shoulder. It feels awkward, but nice. It's times like these that make me realize what a great friend Finnick is.

After about ten minutes, we arrive back at my house. Abigail and my mother look shocked.

"What happened?" my mother asks.

Finnick tells her the story and brings me to my room. He lies me down on my bed, and props my head up with my pillow.

"Thanks for taking me home Finnick." I say. "I hope I'll be able to see you tomorrow."

"Don't mention it." he says. "And you will see me tomorrow. Don't think that I'm letting you go a day without seeing me. I'll come after school" I smile at him. He is truly a wonderful friend.

"Well I'll see you then" I say.

"You don't think I'm leaving yet do you?" he says. "I'm staying here with you until the doctor comes. You deserve company. Hey look at it this way. Until you get better, you won't have to do any chores." I giggle, but my smile soon fades.

"Ya, but it also means that until I get better I can't go to the beach with you."

"So we'll just go to each other's houses."

The doctor comes about an hour later and wraps my leg in cast. My mom brings us both dinner. Finnick doesn't leave until late that night. He thanks my mother for the meal, and walks out the door. His house is right across the road, so my mom can watch him and make sure he gets home safely.

For the few months, while my leg is still broken, Finnick brings me all the work from school every day, and after he helps me out, we talk and hang out, just as if my leg wasn't broken. When I'm finally on my feet again and back in school, Finnick is constantly at my side for a week or so, just in case I fall.

It's then that I realize what a truly amazing person and friend Finnick is. He will always be there for me when I need him, and I in return will be there for him. That's good, because what happens two years later is one of the darkest times of my life.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it! I'd also like to introduce my new policy. Each chapter will end with a trivia question that will give readers the opportunity to receive a sneak peek of the next chapter via private messaging. Leave your answer to the question in a review and the first three correct answers will receive the sneak peek. Good luck to all!**

**Question: The role of Johanna Mason for the movie Catching Fire was recently cast. What is the name of the actress.**

**Bye!**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Ask me in a private message and I'll answer them honestly and truthfully. Bye!**


	4. What more can they do?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been lazy and busy and in the middle of recording and audio book for my dad and coreographing dances and going out with my mom, anyway, I'll try not to let this happen again. Enjoy guys!**

I'm walking to the town square with my family, dressed in a floral skirt and white blouse. My hair is in a fishtail braid down my back. I am in seventh grade and twelve years old, which means it is the first year that I am part of the reaping. It's Finnick's first reaping as well. On my way to the justice building, I see Finnick and walk over to him. We hold each other's hands and walk the rest of the way in silence. There are no words needed. The silence says everything. It means fear, love, and wishes of good luck. In my hand I clutch the flat stone that Finnick gave to me five years ago, and the sand dollar necklace that I made still hangs on Finnick's neck.

When we finally reach the town square, it is filled with the sounds of children crying and screaming from fear as always. Finnick and I look at each other one last time, then, without a word, we break apart and walk to our gender and age sections. I find a spot next to my friend Karen. We look at each other and hold hands tightly. I am just hoping that I won't have to let go to walk to the stage. Agetha Leonard taps on the microphone and begins the ceremony.

"Welcome welcome!" she squeals. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Then, she reads all the mumbo jumbo about the rebellion, and how the hunger games came to be, and of course the description of the Hunger Games. As if we didn't know it by now. Finally Agetha walks next to the female tribute bowl.

"It's time to select District 4's female tribute, for the 63rd annual Hunger Games." Agetha reaches into the bowl and I squeeze Karen's hand harder.

_Please don't be me._ I say over and over again in my head. _Please don't be me. Please, please, please don't let it be me. _Agetha opens the piece of paper and reads the name. My hand breaks apart from Karen's and I stand motionless in total shock. The selected tribute is not me; it's much, much worse.

* * *

I fall to my knees and Karen crouches down to help me up. This did not just happen to me. Agetha did not just read that name off of the piece of paper. Tears are streaming from my eyes. Karen is trying to calm me down. I see Finnick pushing his way through the peace keepers to get to me. Finally, he's there next to me and I fall into his arms sobbing. Agetha asks for volunteers. Without thinking, I begin to shout.

"I..." but before I can finish, my sister looks at me and shakes her head no.

I don't even hear the name of the male tribute that gets called, because for the rest of the reaping I'm crying into Finnick's shoulder. When Abigail walks into the justice building with the male tribute, and the crowd begins to clear from the square, I wipe the tears from my eyes. I know that I have to stay strong for my sister.

Finnick takes me by the hand and helps me to the justice building. I'm in so much grief, I can barely walk. When I get to the room where my sister is waiting, I run into her arms, and, even though I will them not to, tears pour from my eyes.

My sister tells me that everything is going to be alright, that she's going to come out of the arena alive. I want to believe her, but I know there is no guarantee. I'm twelve; I'm not naïve anymore to the fact that life isn't always a fairytale.

* * *

A few weeks later, I'm in the town square, clutching Finnick's hand, watching my sister in the arena. I want to tear my eyes away from the screen, I want to not look, but I can't seem to pull my attention away from the footage.

At the ends of the town square, there are peacekeepers making sure that no one leaves until the days broadcasting is finished. There are meals and a restroom available in the town square. I come here first thing in the morning and cannot leave until it is time for me to go to sleep.

Abigail is running through the arena trying to find a new shelter. Her last one was burnt down by a boy from District 2 and a girl from District 1. Now, they're chasing her. With every second that passes by, my heart continues to beat harder in my chest until I'm sure it's going to explode. Abigail stops for a minute to catch her breath. A few minutes go by, and it seems as if she's lost the careers. She breathes I sigh of relief, as do all the people in the town square, and begins to set up her camp. She was able to grab a backpack of supplies and save it from the fire, but she doesn't have much.

I release Finnick's hand. I'm sweating buckets. I feel better now. I can relax. Evening is drawing near and the sun is setting. It's peaceful, calming. My sister is safe right now. That's all that matters to me. I'm so content, that I don't even hear the footsteps behind my sister. Neither does she. I turn and smile at Finnick, but he gives me a look of concern, and reaches out his hand, as if he knows I'll want to hold it. But I don't need to hold his hand. A confused look appears on my face. Finnick tries to tell me that something is wrong, but I don't catch the hints. I'm about to ask Finnick why he looks so worried, when I hear the scream.

I know that scream. It's the same scream that I heard when I nearly drowned at age 3. It's the same scream that I heard when my family cat died. It's the same scream I heard when Kira was selected at the reaping. I know that scream anywhere. I don't want to look at the screen, because I know what I'm going to see. I don't want to see it, but I have to. I have to know what happened to her, have to see her one last time. Slowly, I turn my head towards the screen and see my sister, dead on the ground with a spear in her chest.

Burning hot tears roll down my cheeks, my skin is soaked with sweat. Suddenly, I forget the Capitol's rules. I forget my manners and everything I've ever been taught. I run to the exit, pushing my way through the crowd. No one tries to stop me. They know me; they know what I just went through. When, I reach the peacekeepers, they try to stop me, but I push past them. I need to go to the place where I feel peaceful. I need to feel sand between my toes, and sea water on my cheeks. I run to the beach, my hands covering my face, crying the whole way.

* * *

A few minutes later, I'm sitting in the sand by the edge of the water, letting the waves crash on my toes. I feel the sea water mist brushing my cheeks, I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, and the sand between my fingers, but I feel no comfort. The tears are still falling, but gently now. I'm shutting out the world, reflecting on what just happened.

My sister is dead. My sister is _dead_. The words just don't make sense to me. My sister can't really be dead. This is all just one horrible dream. I'm going to wake up in the morning to the smell of my sister's fresh pancakes with pineapple syrup. I'm going to tell her and my mother about my awful dream and they're going to take me in their arms and say that everything is alright. And then, tomorrow night, my sister will let me sleep in her bed, so that I know she's there. I want this fantasy, this thought, to be true, but I know it's not. My sister is gone forever and there's nothing I can do about it. The Capitol has taken yet another joy from my life.

I hear footsteps behind me and Finnick is walking up. He sits down next to me. I look at his arm, and see it has a few fresh scrapes.

"Finnick" I mutter. "What happened?"

"Getting past the peacekeepers wasn't exactly easy." he says. "But I didn't care. I had to get to you."

"You shouldn't have Finnick."

"Yes, I should have. You're my best friend Annie and you were in a lot of pain. I couldn't just let you be alone."

"It's just…" I begin. Tears begin to fall from my eyes harder again. I muster my strength and continue. "I just don't know how much more the Capitol could take from me. My father died before I was born on an expedition the Capitol sent him on. My mother's never been really happy. Abigail used to tell me that when my dad was alive, things were different. The house was cheery. Abigail was always happy. But then, Kira died in the Hunger Games and Abigail lost some of her spirit too. Now Abigail is dead. So let's put it this way. Every member of my family is either emotionally scarred or dead because of the Capitol. I can't take it any more Finnick."

"It's gonna be alright." he says. Then he grabs me in a tight hug and pulls me in. I rest my head on his shoulder and we just sit there for a while, just being two human beings.

I feel the comfort that I was looking for at the beach. Then I realize, for most of my life, I've been to the beach with Finnick every day. I always thought that the comforting feeling of home I got at the beach was simply from the beach. Now I realize that it's much different. The feeling of home I get comes from Finnick. With Finnick is where I belong. I feel comfort when I'm with him. Being with Finnick just makes everything seem right. I let my head sink deeper into Finnick's chest. He smiles at me and somehow, I manage to smile back. Home makes me smile, and right now, lying here in silence with Finnick, I feel more at home than I ever have in my life.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it! It's sad I know! Now onto this chapter's sneak peek trivia!**

**Question: What old Nickelodeon show is this small quote from?**

**Hint: The show is no longer making new episodes, but Teen Nick still screens reruns**

**"Pi Pip ta doodely doo!"**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Ask me in a private message and I'll answer them honestly and truthfully. Bye!**


End file.
